Big Breakfast
by CSIlover123
Summary: What happens under the table. Who knows!


Hi People, I haven't posted a story in like forever, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

I'm listening to music while writing this just want to get to know the lovely people that take the time and review so first Question ... What is your favourite SONG?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was sat in the locker room before going to breakfast with the gang and thinks back on her journey to be were she is now, and all the shit that she had to go though and she still hasn't got what she came here for... _Well hay he'll come around one day I just hope that he is not too late what am I saying he is never gonna be too late ahhh. _She thought whille putting her thing in her locker.

"Hey Sara I have this friend that really wants to meet you, do you reckon that he might be able to meet with us at breakfast?" Nick said as he barged through the door of the locker room.

"Nick I said no already stop asking you have asked about ten times this week!" Sara huffed out because it really was getting to her "Why?"

"Why What?" Nick asked slightly confused.

"Why do you want me to meet him for gods sake!" Sara said getting annoyed _Seriously and he calls himself an investigator._

"Well thats just it... I urm... already asked him... erm... t-to come along and I said that you said yes" Nick said while rubbing his neck with his left hand and rushed the last bit of the sentance.

"You did what I can't believe you why Nicky why?" She yelled a little.

"Cause' you've been sad lately and I wanted to cheer you up" Nick quietly looked at her and didn't say anything else he saw her smile slightly then take him into a hug.

"Aww Nicky you didn't have to seriously I'm fine, but if I agree to this you have to take all my decomps for the next two months agreed." Sara said know backing out of the hug and out the door to the breakroom where the rest of the group were waiting.

"Agreed, so you'll do it because he is at the cafe right now waitng for us."

Sara gaped as she walked into the Breakroom everybody turned to her and saw the shocked look on her face and ovbviously wanted to now what it was that shocked her.

"What is the matter Sara?" Catherine asked when Sara didn't speak for almost one whole minute and still had that expression on her face.

"Ask Nick." Was all she said then turned to Nick who sneeked in and was sitting on the couch pretending not to notice anyone.

"What are y'all looking at all I did was invite a friend to breakfast to meet Sara is that so wrong." When nobody answerd he carried on "No I didn't think so."

"Wait a minute you asked one of your friends to come to breakfast to meet Sara and she said no I've heard you two all week you asking and then Sara declining."

"Actually I said yes the last time becuase he had already asked and he couldn't cancel on his friend at such short notice also its only a one time thing isn't it Nick." Sara was out of her shock now and talking like a normal human being. _Good thing that Grissom isn't coming or I'm back to stage one with him huh. _Sara though as she thought about how awkward it would be.

"Yes it is."

"So can we all go so that we ca get it over and done with please."

"Wait a sec... We have to wait for Grissom to come thats who were waiting for at the minute." Warrick said as he stood up to put his mug in the sink.

Sara just sat there _Oh dear I'm gonna get the silent treatment from him then he won't work with me, we was just making progress as well damn Nick aha I've got it I know what I am going to do._

"I'm finished let's get going." Grissom said as he walked into the room he could feel the tension but didn't know waht it was about "Whats wrong?" He asked.

Greg the genius just blurted it out "Sara's got a date with one of Nick's friend and Nick set them up today. So if your wondering who the new one around the table is it's Nicks friend." Greg let out a breath thank god it was over he couldn't handle it anymore.

Grissom's head snapped over to where Sara was then back "Oh ... Okay then lets get going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were at the diner Nick's friend who we now know as Steve waved his hand at them signaling that he had a both for them.

Sara liked what she saw but just couldn't get the thought out that she had betrayed Grissom. _Why should I feel like this I mean its not like he has been though the trouble to ask me out infact he shouldn't be jealouse because I've not even been out with him._

The booth was to long chairs to the wall and and a single chair at the end for Nick. As they sat down it was Sara and Grisson opposite nearest the wall then Steave next to Sara and Catherine opposite him, on the end was Greg and Warrick so effectively Sara and Grissom were blocked in.

Grissom was listening to Sara and Steve's conversation while talking to the rest of the team.

"So Steve what do you do for a living?" Sara asked in the sweetest voice.

"Well I Work for the FBI."

"Really I was going to work for them but I got persuaded not to." Sara Glanced at Grissom when she said this. _Damn plant._

Grissom winced inwardly thinking about how it happend _Damn meat._

He couldn't help but glare at Steve as he put his arm around the back of Sara she didn' seem to mind though everyone else got on with there breakfast as though nothing happend.

Sara and Steve carried on having idle chat when Sara put her plan into action. She slipped her shoe off then slid it over to Grissoms leg when her foot made contact with his leg Grissom's head shot up and he sucked in a breath. 

"Are you okay Griss." Sara Said from across the table staight faced like nothing was happening down below she trailed her toes up to his knee still waiting for an answer.

"Ye." and nodded his head up and down quickly.

"Okay then." With that she carried on up is thigh really slowly he was stuggling to keep it together and fiddling with his spoon like a little child.

"Griss you sure you okay?" Catherine said looking worried.

"Ye-yeah I-I'm just f-fine." He looked down at his plate.

"Oookay then." Cath just turned around and started another conversation.

Grissom couldn't believe it he was really enjoying it and still jealouse that Steve still had his arm around Sara and she was still acting like nothing is happening under the table. Just when he was getting used to it she pulled her foot away and slipped her shoe back then said.

"Excuse me Steve I have to go to the toilet."

"Oh okay just a sec... Excuse me Warrick Sara need the ladies room."

"Okay." Warrick and Steve got out to let Sara go and a few seconds later grissom did the same.

"Why do the people that are right at the end need to alway go to the toilet."

"Not Sure." Nick said and they carried on there conversation.

Once Grissom was out he was a man on a mission to track down the beautiful brunette that just vacated her seat and needed to go to the 'toilet' _Yeah right I bet she feels the same a me._

He saw her by the toilet and walked even quicker to get to her as she entered the toilet he went in after her an locked the main door so that they were alone.

"Yes Grissom you do know that this is the ladies toilet don't you." Sara was talking like earlier had never happended and Grissom was getting a little frustrated.

"Well I was going to say that your actions out there are a little inappropriate I mean what if YOUR date found out what you was doing under there he wouldn't be all _oh Sara your wonderful _and _Sara will you come home with me _would he." Grissom hissed Sara was startled for a minute.

"What do you care anyway huh Grissom what if I did go home with him what exactly are you gonna do about it." Sara said with as much strength as Grissom did then she went to walk out Grissom grabbed her arm then pushed her onto the wall by the door he pinned her so that she couldn't move but she went willingly.

"I'll do this." He started kissing her in a passion filled kiss that heated up way more then they expected to they found a way to the cubical.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they went back to the table Steve had gone.

"Hey were's Steve gone?" Sara said as she stood there looking around.

"He got called out on a case but said he had a really good time. Maybe you guys should do it again." Nick asked hopefully.

"Urm... I don't think it would work out." Sara said as Grissom came up and sat down on the booth giving her a smile.

"Ahh come on Sara you two were really close together why not?" Nick whined.

"Because he is gay." Everybody that had drinks spat them out.

"What?" Nick asked looking surprised as the rest of them.

"Well thats what he told me." Sara smirked at Nick's face. "Anyway Guys I'm beat I need to got home and rest for a while bye bye." She left them there in shock.

As she was about to get in her car she herd a voice right behind her "Do you want to sleep with me?" Grissom said in a husky tone and kissed the back of her kneck.

"Of course Mr. Grissom." She jumped in the car and waited for him to get in the other side and as they drove off Grissom said.

"Now I know why he wouldn't have taken you home." Sara looked at him then started laughing eventually he joined in with her.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R R Answer the question at the top. Please.

This story was not beta'd every mistake is my own.

Thank you lovely people that review I really appreciate it. It really makes my Day or Night HaHa.

Thank you 

Joanna.


End file.
